


Tom’s Piaf and Tye’s kiss/La vie en Rose

by Emmafrostdimonds



Category: MCU RPF, Spiderman RPF, X-Men RPF
Genre: Dancing, Friends to Lovers, La vie en rose, M/M, Music, One Shot, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-25
Updated: 2018-05-25
Packaged: 2019-05-13 19:37:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14755016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmafrostdimonds/pseuds/Emmafrostdimonds
Summary: The boy's have feelings and the work them through dance and one of the most romantic songs eve





	Tom’s Piaf and Tye’s kiss/La vie en Rose

**Author's Note:**

  * For [AngelSkywalker](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelSkywalker/gifts), [Narryfavoritejiall](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Narryfavoritejiall/gifts).



> This is for two people that I love really much! And I want to thank them for their friendship.  
> I want to thank MrsWinchester, my new beta reader, for fixing it properly.  
> It's not a long story but I guarantee you it's sweet.

Edith Piaf's La Vie en Rose was playing on the sound system, it was 2 a.m and neither of them wanted to go to sleep. They had been at it for hours, listening to music of all kinds, but now they were on “the most romantic songs on earth”-playlist and it was kind of setting up a mood. As soon as Edith Piaf’s vocals were heard Tom and Tye looked at each other and grinned. No, neither of them were into men, as far as they knew, but they were young and Edith Piaf’s music was so romantic that they just had to dance to it. Society’s heteronormative values be damned!

Tye sat up on the sofa and offered his hand

"Will you have this dance with me, my fair gentlemen?" he said, like a night in shining armor would to a Disney Princess.

Tom immediately blushed and covered a smile behind his hand, like fair maidens do in fairy tales.

"Well, my good man, I think I’ll comply with your request."

Tye smiled back at him. "I am mightily honored you will!" he said as he took Tom by the waist and they started dancing together.

Edith Piaf’s voice was permeating the whole room. Tom looked dreamily into Tye’s eyes and smiled shyly, Tye smiling back at him, asking

“What’s wrong?”

Tom rested his head on Tye’s shoulder said

“We look like we’re on a date, or married, like one of those cute gay couples…” he said, huffing out a soft laugh.

Tye chuckled at the idea. “Well, it’s the right song for a cute gay couple, a song about hugs, about kissing and holding each other close. A life seen through rose-coloured glasses. Yeah, this is the perfect song”.

Tom started mumbling the lyrics, mumbling rather than singing, since he didn’t know French all to well. But he did understand the song. He gave a little gasp in response.  
“I’m getting into the character” he said as he looked up at Tye, making himself comfortable on Tye’s shoulder blade.

“Will me kissing you help that along?” Tye said coyly. Tom’s cheeks were coloured by a beautiful blush.

“Yes, it would.” he answered in the cutest way possible.

Tye placed his hand at the nape of Tom’s neck, carefully bringing his lips to Tom’s and kissed him slowly, passionately, in harmony with the song they were dancing to. The kiss was deep and romantic, neither of them knew what it meant but the kiss was set to one of the most romantic song of all time.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudo! or Both! Will It kill you to post a comment? really?


End file.
